Us
by An Bouwer
Summary: Serie de micro drabbles.
1. Us

**Título: **Us.

**Parejas/Personaje: **Estados Unidos(Alfred F. Jones )/Inglaterra(Arthur Kirkland)

**Fandom: **Hetalia.

**Género: **General.

**Advertencias: **Un poco OCC. Sin orden cronológico.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece si no a **Hidekaz Himaruya **yo solo lo tome para escribir algunas locuras.

* * *

**001. Película.**

No era secreto para nadie el hecho de que Alfred fuera un completo idiota por ver películas de terror aun cuando temía de ella, pero lo que los demás no sabían era que lo hacía a propósito.

— ¿Arhur, puedo dormir contigo hoy? –Pregunto con tono asustado mientras se acercaba a la cama del mayor quien solo gruñía, se metió en ella y se abrazó del cuerpo del inglés estrujándolo contra suyo, una sonrisa desapercibida apareció en su rostro a la vez que lo escondía en los cabellos del mayor.

Arthur bufo molesto dejándose hacer, no tenía ni ganas de reprender al americano por haber visto aquella película. Ya mañana le diría unas cuantas cosas… Y a Kiku le insinuaría que le recomendara otro filme de horror a Alfred para esa misma noche.

[132]

**011. Rosas.**

Ese año sus rosas habían crecido maravillosamente, eran hermosas. Tal vez invitaría al americano a tomar un poco de té ahí… Aunque él no despegaría la vista de sus ojos azules como el cielo.

[34]

**003. Duda.**

Y si no hubieran nacido como países, ¿Se habrían conocido?

[10]

**004. Soleado.**

Lo que más odiaba de los días calurosos -aparte del calor- era que a Alfred le daban unas tremendas ganas de ir a la piscina y eso quería decir que lo iban a forzar a nadar... O al menos intentar nadar.

[41]

**005. Tiempo.**

10 años no eran nada en su vida pero en esos instante los 30 minutos que se veían entre recesos de la reunión eran insuficientes.

[24]

**006. Miedo**.

¿Y si algún día se separaban?

No era imposible, aunque admitía que la opción de tener la respuesta equivocada le daba miedo.

[22]

**007. Sonrisa.**

Esa sonrisa llena de felicidad era lo que más amaba de él y más si él era quien la había provocado.

[21]

**008. Orgullo I.**

Llevaba más de 2 horas encerrado en su habitación y al parecer a Arthur no le importaba, pero bueno no era como si a él le importara lo que el cejon hiciera.

Estaba muy molesto y no se iba a disculpar.

**009. Orgullo II.**

Dejo su taza de té sobre la mesa y suspiró. Tal vez era mejor ir a hablar con Alfred y decirle que lo sentía...

No, no, no. No iba a disculparse por algo que no era su culpa.

[38]

**010. Abrazo. **

—Tengo frio… –Murmuro bajo y Alfred sonrió mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

[12]

**011. Desayuno.**

Se removió perezoso entre las sabanas, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana lo había despertado y al parecer no lo dejaría en paz, ahora volver a dormir no era una opción. Sus manos se movieron por el colchón buscando algo que no encontró.

Mierda. Arthur se había levantado antes que él y eso quería decir que en ese instante se encontraba en la cocina. Un olor a quemado combinado con té le dieron la razón. El inglés estaba preparando el desayuno.

[83]

**012. juegos.**

Nunca entendería la razón por la cual a Inglaterra no le gustaba jugar videojuegos con él.

[16]

**013. Mordida.**

El reflejo frente a él se puso rojo a más no poder, volteo la mirada a su hombro y la vio. Una mordida. Le había dicho que no lo mordiera y le hizo caso omiso. Ya se las pagaría.

[39]

**014. Disculpa.**

¿Ya cuantas veces iban? ¿23? ¿24? Tal vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta y Arthur no parecía ceder, aunque se sentía un tanto culpable, no creía que fuera para tanto su enojo, solo era una tonta vajilla vieja lo que había roto.

[43]

**015. Pesadilla.**

Odiaba las noches lluviosas, siempre le traían recuerdos de aquella vez, de cuando América se independizo de él.

[18]

**015. Gato.**

Otra pelea de IggyNeko* con Inglaterra solo por una revista porno, ¿Acaso el gato era igual de pervertido que el dueño?

[21]

**016. Postre.**

Tal vez Arthur no sabía cocinar y quemaba todo, pero aceptaba que su tarta de manzana era estupenda.

[18]

**017. Celos.**

Él se sentía celoso de Toris y al parecer Alfred estaba celoso de Francis.

[14]

**018. Lujuria**

Ya nada importaba más que tenerlo en su cama y poseerlo una y otra vez.

[15]

**019. Marca.**

Escucho un grito de enfado de parte de Arthur, ya se había dado cuenta la mordida…

[16]

**020. Promesa.**

No importaba lo que pasara, se volverían a encontrar de nuevo. En otra vida, otro mundo, lo volverían a hacer. Era una promesa.

[20]

* * *

Bueno esto son solo unas ideas cortas que comparto con ustedes, tal vez haga más capítulos de otras parejas~ Espero les guste :3

Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.


	2. Grazie

**Título: **Grazie.

**Parejas/Personaje: **Antonio Fernández Carriedo(España)/Lovino Vargas(Italia del Sur)

**Fandom: **Hetalia.

**Género: **General.

**Advertencias: **Un poco OCC. Sin orden cronológico.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece si no a **Hidekaz Himaruya **yo solo lo tome para escribir algunas locuras.

* * *

**001. Comida.**

Aah, como amaba la comida de la casa de Lovino, y aun mas, cuando era el mismo italiano quien la preparaba.

[21]

**002. Viaje.**

Los viajes a España eran pesados pero valían la pena hacerlos cuando Antonio sonreía de aquella manera al verlo, pero claro, no lo diría en voz alta.

[27]

**003. Auto.**

No volvería a dejar que Lovino manejara, no si quería volver con vida de su próxima vuelta en automóvil.

[19]

**004. Llanto.**

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus orbes, de nuevo Antonio había vuelto lleno de heridas solo por defenderlo. Que idiota era y él mismo se sentía igual al ver que su llanto comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte.

[39]

**005. Color.**

El español le había dicho que sus pinturas necesitaban más color pero no le hizo caso, le gustaban más los tonos monocromos.

[22]

**006. Cigarro.**

¿Cuándo había comenzado a fumar? Ah, ya lo recordaba. Fue el mismo día que Romano le dijo que se independizaba.

[20]

**007. Baile.**

—Lovino, ¡Te enseñara a bailar Fandango!

El italiano solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, soltó groserías e insultos pero al final del día logro aprender un par de pasos de aquel baile.

[32]

**008. Puerta.**

Ya llevaba más de tres horas disculpándose con una puerta cerrada. Lovino no quería salir de la habitación, estaba muy enojado.

—Lovi~ De verdad, discúlpame... –De nuevo, se recargo en la puerta esperando respuesta alguna.

[35]

**009. Ceder.**

No iba a ceder ante las disculpas de Antonio, mucho menos después de haber interrumpido su "tiempo a solas" solo porque Gilbert y Francis querían una salida de amigos.

[29]

**010. Estupidez.**

No, definitivamente la estupidez de Antonio no tenía limites, pero eso era algo que le gustaba a Lovino.

[18]

**011. Heridas.**

Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el alcohol hacer contacto con su piel, deseaba tanto que pararán las luchas pero deseaba más que no apartaran a Lovino de su lado. Un par de heridas no eran nada.

[38]

**012. Despedida.**

En cuanto vio al castaño agarrar sus maletas y salir por la puerta supo que aquella era su despedida.

Se sentía tan impotente pero… No podía hacer nada, Lovino tenía que ir al lado de Feliciano a formar parte del Eje.

[41]

**013. Llamada.**

Escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo hizo que su rostro se coloreara, no recordaba que tuviera un tono tan grave, tan sexy. Diablos, con esa llamada se estaba poniendo cachondo.

[31]

**014. Tormenta.**

La furia de Romano era como una tormenta, cada vez era más peligroso ponerse en su camino. Su único alivio era que después del enojo venia la calma… O eso esperaba.

[31]

**015. Más.**

Lo necesitaba tanto, quería que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo. Quería más de él, más besos, más abrazos, absolutamente más.

[20]

**016. Infiel.**

Frunció el ceño con molestia, Antonio estaba hablando alegremente con Emma y tenía una cara de bobo alegre. Ese bastardo.

—Tsk, maldito infiel. –Se dio la vuelta y fue a la habitación del mayor, haría un desorden como venganza.

[39]

**017. Mentiras.**

— ¡¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?! ¡Dime la verdad! –La voz de Lovino se alzó mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

—Me caí de las escaleras…

— ¡No mientas! –Antonio solo desvió la mirada y guardo silencio. — ¡Carajo! ¡Si eso quieres entonces quédate con tus mentiras, idiota!

El español bajo la mirada y se contuvo para no ir tras del italiano, si lo hacía le tendría que contar la verdad, que aquellas heridas eran por defenderlo y eso haría que su pequeño Lovi se sintiera mal.

[86]

**018. Arma.**

Jamás imagino que Lovino supiera usar un arma y mucho menos imagino que pudiera disparar a sangre fría. Ah, era verdad. Él era Italia del Sur, uno de los lugares con la Mafia más poderosa.

[35]

**019. Palabras.**

— ¡Lovi te amo! –Cerró sus pequeños puños y corrió lejos del español hasta donde sus piernas lo llevaran.

Odiaba esas palabras, después de todo lo que Antonio sentía por él era un amor fraternal. Nunca se iba a enamorar realmente de un "niño" como él.

[45]

**020. Juramento.**

Una cena combinando el estilo español e italiano, un buen vino, algunas sonrisas y unos sonrojos. Era una velada perfecta.

—No importa que pase, ni a donde te vayas yo te perseguiré a donde sea. Lo juro Lovi. –Susurro antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos sellando su juramento con un beso.

Ese bastardo era hábil con las palabras, casi podría decir que le creía…

[65]

* * *

Oh bueno, tarde mucho pero aquí esta otra serie de micro-drabble, ahora con Spamano~ Espero les guste~ El próximo sera Greita, creo...

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
